


传首

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [29]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 纔许誓心安玉垒，已伤传首动金门。——许浑
Series: 三国 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	传首

**Author's Note:**

> 三国背景

他们都回到了洛阳，以传首的形式。

崭新的印绶犹自炙手可热，却没机会邂逅它们的主人。就像地图上迅速推进的颜色一样，当两川的穷山恶水尽皆匍匐在魏阙下时，执政者也已经用先驱的尸骨做了最好的奠基。昔日破蜀功臣，今朝头悬马市，末世总是这么无常。

洛阳人差不多每隔一段时间就能看到一场屠杀。因为总有那么些人试图表达对皇帝的忠诚。罪名屈指可数，毫无新意：悖逆、谋叛、蛊惑人心……以至于在两位将军出征前，就有人断定了他们的结局。

卫兵忍受着腐骨的腥臭，将两颗人头挂在竹竿上。乱蓬蓬的白发应该是邓艾的。精心修理过却血污干涸的黑须是钟会的。景元五年的春天踩着血迹一步步从容不迫，把众说纷纭抛在风里。

钟会系出名门，父兄多建功勋，司马昭顾及影响，自然不可能斩草除根。邓艾就没那么幸运了。朝中世族更多地是以一种幸灾乐祸的眼光来看这个桀骜的寒士走向灭亡的。一损俱损，留在洛阳的成年儿子全部问斩，妻女诸孙流放西域。据说他被打入槛车时悲呼白起。昭王岂不知白起为人？但是该杀的时候，还得杀。

不是不清楚“冤”字怎么写，然而覆盆之下的呼声是多么微不足道啊。青天白日被死死地拦在外面，束手无措。

姜维的头没有一起送来。这多少令围观的人们有些失望。

司马昭每天上朝的时候要经过东市，所以他不得不一天两次接下那些目光。太多的肝脑涂地让人们麻木，麻木到嗜血，到扭曲疯狂。窃窃私语像蚂蚁一样包围着可拟天子的轩车，仿佛那是一块再肥美不过的肉骨头。卫兵面沉如水杵在人头下，他们的任务是禁止有人来中断示众的过程。把弃市看成一场诡谲顽艳的盛筵吧，洛水畔有幽灵在唱歌。

就在人们渐渐习惯了这道独特的风景时，一个素衣人趁夜赶来。在他急促的步履下，尘土畏惧地缩向一边。四海称庆，他却除了冠戴着孝。

云中的月亮屏住了呼吸。这个人太熟悉了。他是钟会从狱中提拔起来的属吏，一直做到功曹。更早的时候，他还在王经手下做过事。甘露五年的政变中，他不畏罪愆跪在东市哭了个昏天黑地，让最胆怯的人都不由为枉死的大臣心酸。

大概是因为眼泪全部洒在了四年前的暴雨中，向雄不见一丝戚容。他走到刑台前一跪三叩，说来也巧，卫兵恰恰擅离职守。他不知用什么办法取下了钟会的头颅，抱在了怀里，然后快步跑开。城门紧闭，自是出不去的。他奔向白天事先选好的地方，将人头埋下。只有当手指与泥土亲密接触时，他才意识到，自己已从悲恸中活过来了。

尚未来得及将坑填平，他被觉察的卫兵迅速带走。晨风适时地发出一声叹息。熹微的月光映着他冰凉刚毅的脸，那是视死如归的神情。

后来，整个洛阳都知道了向雄在司马昭面前说的话。一个抚哭叛徒的吊客，这再次为钟士季的人格魅力笼上了一层霞晕。至于另一颗人头，恕我无法追究它的下落。我只知道，在遥远的剑阁，那对至死不休的夙敌以另一种奇妙的方式相逢了。

2014年3月


End file.
